Dumped
by Foxy-Badger
Summary: How Molly found out Jim was in fact, indeed gay. Sebastian is more than happy to finally get rid of the cat hairs on Jim's clothes.


**Disclaimer:** Story is mine. Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock and Molly Hooper to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

'How much longer, Jim?'

'Just a few more weeks, I've almost got her where I want her.'

'But you've met Holmes. You can end it now, can't you?'

'It'll look weird if I do it now!'

'Everything is weird with you, Jim.'

Jim chuckled as he cocked his head, standing on his tiptoes as he kissed Sebastian's jaw.

'That is very true, tiger,' he muttered and ran his tongue past his cheek.

'Just – dump her, will you? I'm fed up of brushing the cat hairs off your clothes every day.'

'It's not as if I _enjoy_ it you know,' Jim said, pulling his head back and wrinkling his nose. 'You know how much I _hate_ cats.'

Sebastian smirked down at the shorter man.

'Not all cats, right?'

A wide, manic smile appeared on Jim's face and his hands moved over his chest. He pulled him down by the lapel and breathed against Sebastian's mouth: 'Not tigers,' he lightly brushed his bottom lip against Sebastian's. 'I happen to like tigers. _A lot_.'

The shorter man threw himself against Sebastian, who crashed backwards against the wall of Jim's office at the IT department of St. Bart's Hospital. He pressed his lips tightly against Sebastian's mouth, who eagerly opened up for him.

'Weren't you – supposed to meet her?' Sebastian gasped between kisses, smirking contently as his hands slipped underneath Jim's tight fitting v-neck shirt.

'Not until five,' Jim pulled back, looking up at Sebastian with so much lust and hunger in his eyes that Sebastian feared the man would take him right here and right now.

Sebastian snorted and Jim jammed his lips against his again. He answered the kiss for half a minute until he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him back.

'It's a quarter to five,' he noted, nodding at the clock that hung above the door.

'All the time I need,' Jim breathed and sank to his knees and pushed Sebastian's sweater up far enough so he could kiss his stomach. The sniper closed his eyes with delight and leaned his head against the wall behind him, absentmindedly fingering something around Jim's neck.

He looked down as he saw the chain hanging around the kneeling man's neck, the pendant hidden in his shirt. He pulled at the chain and Jim removed his lips from his stomach, giving Sebastian a questioning look.

'What?' he asked, his eyebrows raised and lips parted as he panted.

Sebastian pulled the pendant out of Jim's shirt, and saw two circular discs hanging from it. He huffed and smirked.

'You little thief,' he mutteredas he ran his thumb over one of the discs, his own name, service number and blood type printed in the metal. 'I've been looking for that.'

'Well you weren't exactly fond of it, seeing as you hid it pretty badly.'

'But it isn't yours to take,' Sebastian commented as he pulled the chain firmly, the metal cutting into Jim's neck. 'Not everything shiny belongs to Jim.'

'This does,' he argued as he pulled the chain out of Sebastian's grip. 'Because I own you Sebastian. By contract. And by _heart_.'

And Sebastian smiled fondly down at his employer, baring his teeth as he placed his hand on the man's head and pushed him towards him again, forcing those lips to kiss his abdomen again. He closed his eyes again and threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Jim's teeth scraping past his hipbone.

Jim had started to take off his belt and pulled his fly down when the door opened.

'Jim, I'm all finished up so I thought—'

Both men's eyes flew open and their heads snapped towards the door where a pale looking Molly Hooper stood.

'Oops,' Sebastian said, but couldn't suppress himself from smiling.

Jim had stumbled back onto his feet again, approaching Molly with outstretched arms.

'Molly, babe—'

'Jim, you—you!'

'Sebastian,' Sebastian spoke, raising his hand in a little wave. 'I've heard a lot about you. I'm allergic to cats, you see.'

Molly gaped at him, but her head snapped back towards Jim as he tried to calm her.

'Molly, I can explain!'

'I –I thought,' she stammered and shook her head, tears already streaming down her face. 'I thought you—and Sherlock. Even Sherlock knew it! After a minute!'

'Yes well at least he didn't have to walk in on me to find out,' Jim noted as he lowered his head, and cocking it to the side. Sebastian sputtered with laughter.

Molly whimpered and turned around, rushing out of the office.

'No, wait – Molly, I didn't mean it like that!' and he rushed after her.

Sebastian couldn't control his amusement any longer, and chuckled to himself as he zipped himself up again, and pulled his sweater down. He sat down in a chair and just waited.

After half an hour, Jim finally returned, looking oddly miserable.

'So?' Sebastian asked curiously, his feet on the desk.

'She-,' Jim stammered his face full of disgust as he stared at some random point. 'She—_dumped_ me.'

Sebastian burst out in laughter once again, taking his feet off the table and bending forwards to catch his breath.

'She—she dumped _you_?'

Jim looked at him with a scorn on his face.

'She did,' he sighed with annoyance.

'That must be—humiliating,' Sebastian gasped for breath, still laughing at it all.

'It rather is, yes,' Jim nodded as he rolled his eyes, still not looking pleased.

'No more cat hairs,' Sebastian sputtered, wiping the tears off his cheek.

'Thank God for that,' Jim sighed as he turned and left the office, obviously sulking about his humiliation, leaving Sebastian to catch his breath.


End file.
